Daughter of Time
by Spastic-Fairy
Summary: She has watched them all, now it is time to set things straight. OC. Harry/Draco Tom/OC


She stared into the vortex, shivering as the swirling mass pulsed in front of her.  
_I don't want to do this again._

"Please. Please don't make me do it!" She whimpered.

"But you have to my child, you must help them." She shook her head violently at the voice. "But don't you want to help them, to honour your promise?" The voice echoed in the nothingness.

"Which promise? I have made so many for those humans." She spat. "No matter how many times I help them they make the same mistakes over and over again, And when I'm about to save them completely you pull me out!" She turned her back to the vortex trying to calm herself "I don't want to watch them die anymore, Can you understand that Father?"

"Yes I can my child. But can you do it one more time for him?" The girl seemed to freeze images of her old friends flashing through her mind.

"I can't promise that I will go by the rules." A deep chuckle echoed.

"I did not expect it my child."

"And I decide when I come back!" She turned back to the vortex that appeared to be larger.

"This is what Lilly and James wanted."

"I know Father."

* * *

A rabbit sat in a clearing grazing on the green grass, birds rustled in the trees and fish splashed in the stream. A scream cut through the silence scaring all animals away, a moment later a young girl appeared in the middle of the small clearing. She looked around her vibrant green eyes settling on a gnarled tree that had the initials E.M carved onto it, she knelt before the tree and placed her hands over the initials causing the roots of the tree to open up.

"Riley" she whispered as she pulled out a old teddy bear that was covered in dust "And Oliver!" She pulled out a old wand. "I missed you guys."

She grabbed the bright green satchel that was at the bottom of the nook and placed Riley inside, she placed Oliver in her jeans pocket. She placed her hands back over the initials closing the hole, she then moved back to the middle of the clearing and sat down, crossing her legs and closing her eyes. Images flashed across the backs of her eye lids, she silently berated herself for not watching these past 14 years. Eventually the images stopped and she opened her eyes a tear drop falling down her cheek.

"Oh my god."

* * *

Dumbledore sat in his office sucking on a lemon drop, leaning back in his chair.

"Hello Gramps" A girly voice interrupted is relaxation.

"Now Now Elizabeth, How many times have I told you not to call me that" He said calmly as a young girl dropped from the ceiling. "Ah girls falling from the sky, if only I was younger" Elizabeth laughed flopping on one of the overstuffed arm chairs.

"I remember what you were like when you were young. Sorry I don't go for geeks."  
Albus laughed, before his eyes grew cold.

"Why are you here? I thought you were never coming back after the last time." Elizabeth stared sadly at the old man. "Oh its for him isn't it?"

"I promised them I would protect him, So far I have failed that promise but now I am here for him." Elizabeth glared at the professor. I know what you have done to him. What are you doing Gramps? You have to remember he is just a child not the weapon you expect him to be." Elizabeth didn't even flinch as Albus glared at her.

"I know what I am doing" He stated.

"No you don't!" Elizabeth growled "Let me decide."

"No! He is mine." Albus shot up out of his chair.

"Like Tom was yours? Look what happened to him! Look at what you have done to him" Albus was stunned.

"How dare you!" She leaned back in her chair smirking.

"Gramps, you know you have always craved power. You want to be the ruler of the world. You thought that Tom would be you warrior, the one who would protect you when you got to old. But Tom was already messed up, you made it worse by giving him so much power, you drove him insane. Now you are doing the same to Potter!"

"HARRY IS NOT INSANE!" He yelled red in the face, Elizabeth was the only one who ever could make him loose his head.

"Yet." Elizabeth said simply. She slowly stood up. "If I see you interfering anymore I will Ki- Stop you." Elizabeth corrected herself, though Albus caught the slip.

"Would you really Kill me Elizabeth. Could you?"

"Yes." She said coldly. "I am a 5th year transfer student from beauxbatons" She said as she left the office leaving Albus stunned.

* * *

Elizabeth walked outside the enormous castle, Hogwarts hadn't changed since she had been her last time. She sighed loudly and walked down to the lake twirling Oliver in her hand. She closed her eyes going over the last 14 years of Harry's life once again.

"Hello?" Elizabeth slowly opened her eyes and turned to look at the blonde haired boy. "Who are you?" he sneered.

"I am a transfer student from Beauxbatons. My name is Elizabeth." She said politely. The boy stared at her for a moment.

"Why don't you have a French accent?" Elizabeth smirked at the suspicious boy. 'This boy is intelligent'.

"I live in England but my parents chose to send me to Beauxbatons but due to personal reasons I now go to Hogwarts." He seemed to buy the story.

"I am Draco Malfoy, a 5th year student from Slytheryn"  
'_Draco is probably the best person to stick with, I can keep an eye on Harry Potter but I am far enough away so he won t get suspicious_' Elizabeth grinned.

"Well I'm glad that I met you first instead of someone... less intelligent." This seemed to add to Draco's already large ego.

"Well let s hope you get sorted into Slytheryn." Draco smirked, walking back to the castle signalling for her to follow.

'_It won t be hard to get into Slytheryn...Again_.' Elizabeth ran a hand threw her short spiky black hair.

"You look alot like-" Draco was cut off when he accidentally crashed into someone landing on top of the other person. Elizabeth leaned against the wall watching as Draco pushed himself up partially looking at the face below his.

"P-potter." Draco whispered. Both boys lay there staring at each other until Elizabeth couldn't help but giggle. Draco quickly pushed himself up standing as far away from Potter as possible.

"I told you to stay away from me Potter." Draco spat. Potter looked upset for a split second before glaring back.

"Like I would want to go near you. Bugger Off Malfoy!" Potter growled and stormed outside.

"FUCK YOU POTTER!" Draco yelled after the boy. By this time Elizabeth was trying to hold back her laughter.

"What are you laughing about?" Draco seethed.

"You liiiiike him" Elizabeth sang. "You seem like the type of person who can keep their emotions in check, but here comes one boy and all your emotions come out" She smirked when his cheeks turned pink.

"If you tell anyone I will-"

"I won t tell anyone." She smiled and skipped into the castle. "So are you going to take me to your dorms or not?" Draco shook his head walking after the strange girl.

* * *

Elizabeth flopped onto the dark green couch. Draco had retreated to the boy s dorms with the other boys leaving Elizabeth alone and BORED.

"Hello!" Elizabeth opened one eye to peer at the girl who had just sat down next to her. "I'm Pansy Parkinson" She said happily, Elizabeth stared at the bleach blonde hair.

"What's your natural hair colour?" Pansy looked insulted. "I am just being truthful because there is no way you can pass that for natural" Elizabeth pointed Pansy's hair as the other girl glared, Elizabeth raised an eyebrow and Pansy sighed.

"It's naturally black but my mother has been making it blonde since I was a child." Pansy said smiling sadly.

"Why would your mum do that?" Elizabeth sat up properly, getting interested in Pansy's story.

"Both my Mother and Father have Blonde hair, My Mother... wasn't exactly faithful so she has been hiding it from Father by bleaching my hair." Pansy looked horrified and stared at Elizabeth. "I shouldn't have told you that!"

"Don't worry lots of people have that reaction with me. I must look trustworthy or something." Elizabeth laughed and ran a hand through Pansy's soft hair. "I think you would look beautiful with black hair."

"I would prefer Black hair." Pansy whispered leaning into Elizabeth's hand. Elizabeth smiled and focused on her hand that was in Pansy's hand.

"Yeah Black hair really does suit you better." Elizabeth commented after a moment, her hand still stroking Pansy's black hair. "Have a look." Elizabeth held the silky black hair infront of Pansy's face.

"Oh my." She whispered before grinning. "THANKYOU SO MUCH!" She squealed before hugging Elizabeth. "I have to go sho- um I have to go somewhere. I will be back soon." Pansy grinned wider and ran out of the common room.

"I haven't seen her that happy in a long time." Elizabeth looked at Draco who was standing at the top of the stairs that led down to the boys dorms. "She is always running off, never telling is where she is going. But she seems happier when she comes back so we dont question it."

* * *

Pansy was tired of searching and decided that the library was going to be the last place she would look. Pansy flicked her newly black hair out of her face, she smiled as she saw her victim sitting at the table.

"Oi Weaslette! You too poor to buy your own books!" Ginny looked up, pansy smirked as their eyes locked before sauntering off.

Pansy waited in one of the empty class rooms waiting for Ginny to walk past. She jumped when the door creaked open.

"What took you 10 minutes?" Pansy glared.

"Sorry I had to pack up my books!" Ginny glared back before looking at Pansy's hair properly. "How?"

"The new girl Elizabeth, she changed it for me" Pansy said happily, walking towards Ginny. Ginny's eyes narrowed.

"She was touching you?" Pansy laughed quietly before pushing Ginny against the wall roughly.

"Jealous?" Pansy whispered into her ear.

"Ofcourse" Ginny growled biting Pansy's lip.

* * *

"I is bored!" Elizabeth groaned lying on the couch. "Tom was more fun than this" she mumbled.

'_Note to self: Find insane person_.' She thought to herself. Draco had returned to his dorm saying something about 'dealing with others mess' She didn t really care. Elizabeth looked around before deciding she should start her mission, she hopped up slowly and walked down the stairs until she came to the door that said '5th year boys'. She knocked loudly waiting for a reply, seconds later Draco opened to door.

"E-Elizabeth. What are you doing down here?" Draco stuttered, Elizabeth glared at him.

"You left me all alone up there!" She pouted. "And I really need to check something. You alone? Good."  
She said after checking the room to make sure no one was there. She quickly closed the door and locked it.

"Draco, this might sound odd, but do you have the Dark Mark?" Elizabeth asked with a smile on her face. Draco looked shocked and his hand flew to his left arm.

"No ofcourse I dont!"

"Oh... That's strange because your father did by this age. I guess you re not special enough" She said hiding a grin, playing to a Malfoy's pride was always the best option.

"W-what? Of course I am special enough!" He growled.

"Then why don't you have the dark mark?" She smirked when Draco's eye stared twitching.

"I do have one!" He yelled as he pulled up his sleeve to show the dark mark against his pale skin.

"YAY!" Elizabeth jumped up and grabbed Draco's arm. "This makes everything so much easier, Sorry this might hurt a little!" She warned before pressing her wand to his Dark Mark.

* * *

**"Elizabeth!" Elizabeth spun around her long black hair blowing in the wind. "We should go back inside! It's like a hurricane out here!"**

**"Don't be silly Tom, it's just a bit of wind!" Elizabeth giggled as the brunette frowned. "Please Tommy" She pleaded holding her hand out to him.**

**"I told you not to call me that" He grumbled before finally taking her small hand in his large one. "I don't see why we need to sit under the tree today!"**

**"Because it's tradition Tom! We have done it every day since we became friends!" Elizabeth giggled at the look on Tom's face.**

**"Elizabeth..."**

**"No! We are doing it no matter what you say!" Tom didn't reply because he knew that he had lost. They finally made it to the tree that looked over the black lake. Elizabeth made Tom sit first then she sat on his lap. She rested her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her.**

**"Do you feel better?" She asked referring to last night.**

**"Yes I don't know what happened. I haven't had a fit that strong in ages." Elizabeth frowned she knew what was happening, Dumbledore had found his warrior and was trying to give him more power. Tom during his 'fits' would see images. Elizabeth had finally realised where Albus was getting the power from, He was using his own power that he had suppressed because it was too dark.**

**"Don't worry Tom, They will be over soon." She hoped. Tom smiled and gently pulled her face towards his.**

**"I love you Elizabeth" He whispered. Elizabeth knew she shouldn't but she had to.**

**"I love you too, Tommy." She replied before kissing him gently.**

* * *

Draco groaned as he fell onto the cold floor.

"What are you doing here?" A snake like voice drawled. Draco looked around the large marble hall the only other people in the room was Lord Voldermort and Draco's Father, Lucius.

"Son, What are you doing here? Lucius drawled hiding his concern for his son. Draco didn't know what to do he was here because Elizabeth had brought him. He silently cursed his stupidity Elizabeth had never told him her last name, and how did she know about his dark mark and his Fathers?

"Father, My Lor-" Draco was cut off by a voice giggling. Elizabeth suddenly appeared leaning against the doors.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't help but laugh at your appearance Tommy." She said giggling behind her hand. "And to have not one but TWO Malfoy s grovelling at your feet. Bravo." She started clapping but the expression on her face was anything but Happy.

"Lucius, Draco out!" She growled, staring at the Father and son. Lucius looked at his Lord who nodded and quickly left with his on.

"Eliza-"

"No! I can t even look at you while you look like that." Elizabeth stared at her feet. "Did you really kill Lilly and James? They were your friends." She spoke quietly.

"I assure you it was all for the greater good." Elizabeth looked up, she knew that phrase anywhere.

"Dumbledore still has control over your mind!" She said happily and bounced up to him. "Hold still for a second Tom."  
She carefully place her hands on Toms temple trying not to gag at the cold clammy skin. She sifted through his memories, destroying any that weren't his, she then moved into his magic destroying all of Dumbledore s dark magic. She then moved her hands down his chest, she channelled her magic through her hands focusing on her image of Tom. She finally pulled away her magic drained.

"Did I- Did I really kill James and Lilly?" Elizabeth looked at Tom who had reverted back to his 18 year old self.

"No sweetie." Elizabeth soothed crawling into his lap. "No you didn't. Dumbledore did."

* * *

_Elizabeth groaned as the person beside her moved._

_"Stay!" She growled._

_"Lizzy we have classes" Elizabeth glared at Sirius._

_"You know I hate that nickname!" Elizabeth grumbled as she stumbled out of Sirius' bed. Remus and James laughed as she fell over a corner of the blanket._

_"I'm sleeping with Remus next time, Sirius talks in his sleep." James laughed as he helped her up._

_"Why don't you sleep in your own dorm?" Remus said whilst glaring at Sirius who had decided that Remus' bed was a good place to lie down._

_"You know perfectly well that the girls don't like me except for Lilly, And I can t sleep by myself!"_  
_'stoopid Tom' She thought to herself, as she thought of her boyfriend a smile spread across her face._

_"Yeah I remember" Remus said still trying to get Sirius off his bed._

_"Maybe you should get your 'Boyfriend' to come to school" Sirius laughed as he ran away from Remus' wand._

_"You know he can t!" Elizabeth pouted silently tripping Sirius. A quiet know was heard at the door._

_"Elizabeth are you coming to breakfast?"_

_"I'll be there in a sec Lil!" Elizabeth yelled before grabbing her clothes and running into the bathroom._

_"Should we have told her that Peter is in the shower?" Sirius chuckled._  
_A girly scream was heard a second later._

_"Oh hi Pete! Sorry just need to get dressed, go back to what you were doing!" Elizabeth said calmly she came back out a second later. "That boy sure can scream loud." She walked over to the door. "Ready Lil! Bye boys!_

* * *

_Elizabeth smiled as a black eagle sat in front of her._

_"Beau, thankyou!" She said stroking the bird before untying the jet black envelope from his leg._

_'My dear Elizabeth._  
_Please come to my manor tonight._  
_Please bring those friends I have heard so much about._  
_I love you Elizabeth._  
_Always yours,_  
_Tom.'_

_Elizabeth smiled and put the letter in her pocket, she knew he didn't need a reply. Beau was still sitting there waiting for some food._

_"Here you go, Beau" She said handing him some Bacon._

_"Oi! Lizzy! What does lover boy say?" Sirius grinned and sat next to Elizabeth._

_"He wants to meet you." Elizabeth grinned. "All of you!"_

_"W-What? When?" Lilly said worrying. Lilly was the only one who knew the truth about Tom._

_"Guys can you go back to the common room once you have finished breakfast. I need to talk to you and we don't have any classes today" Elizabeth smiled._

_"Um yes we do." James looked at his friend strangely._

_"Jamesy what have I told you about arguing with me?" Elizabeth said sternly._

_"Not to because you are our all knowing Goddess" James pouted._

_"You forgot beautiful." Elizabeth said giggling. "Anyway children, eat your breakfast then go to the common room!" Elizabeth quickly stood and walked up to the headmaster._

_"Hello Albus, Today James, Sirius, Remus, Lilly and I will not be attending classes. K thx bai!" She giggled and walked away from all the gobsmacked teachers._

* * *

_"Is there a reason why we are here?" Remus asked as they sat around the common room. "Or are we just going to sit here staring at each other?"_

_"Well I quite like staring and I know James is having fun watching Lilly" Elizabeth smirked as James blushed and Lilly stuck out her tongue._  
_Elizabeth sighed and sunk further into the plush armchair._

_"There's something I need to tell you guys about Tom... And before I tell you just remember the stuff you already know about him. Tom is a lovely boy and has the sweetest heart!"_

_"It's alright Lizzy we know you love him!" Sirius laughed._

_"Well it's probably easier to just say it." She took a deep breath. "Tom is Lord Voldermort." The silence was almost deafening. "But he hasn't actually done all the stuff that the papers have said! Someone has just been making them up, Tim and I are trying to find out who but it will take awhile"_

_"So what you are saying is that your Boyfriend Tim is actually Tom Riddle, The Dark Lord and he wants to meet us?" Remus asked carefully trying to take all the information in._

_"Yes." Elizabeth stared at her hands._  
_"Well I want to meet him!" Sirius grinned all the rest nodding. "I want to see if he is good enough for our Lizzy!"_

_"But isn't Tom Riddle really old?" Remus asked confused._  
_"He is only 24..."_

* * *

_James pulled at the neck of his dressrobes._

_"Why do we have to wear our dressrobes?" Sirius complained, pulling on his sleeves. The only boy not complaining was Remus. Elizabeth was in a flowing black and green silk dress, while Lilly was in a white and green dress._

_"Tom's very old fashioned" Elizabeth giggled. The huge double doors infront of them swung open, a young man was standing in the middle of the door way, his black dressrobes flowing around him, his dark brown hair framing his face perfectly he was smiling slightly, his brown eyes were sparkling with barley contained amusement._

_"You always need to make an entrance, don't you?" Elizabeth laughed before running to him._

_"Hello Love." Tom laughed lifting Elizabeth up and spinning her around._

_"I never thought that I would see the Dark Lord laugh" James chuckled. Tom turned his dark eyes to the group standing awkwardly in the parlour._

_"Which one is the one you have been sleeping with?" Tom asked narrowing his eyes on the boys._

_"Tommy-" Elizabeth started._

_"No Elizabeth, Who is it?" He growled._

_"It was Sirius." She sighed and pointed to the frightened boy. Tom glared and stalked to Sirius._

_"You better not have touched her, or else." Tom threatened in a low voice, Sirius nodded shakily. "Now, that is done with, Let s have dinner!"_

_Elizabeth and Lilly smiled, Elizabeth grabbed her boyfriend while Lilly grabbed James and took them to the dining room._  
_Sirius shivered._

_"Remmie" Sirius whined and grabbed Remus' hand "Save me"_

_Remus smiled and gently kissed him on the lips._

_"Don't worry he won't hurt you" Remus reassured him before dragging the gobsmacked mutt in the same direction the others went._

_Tom sat at the head of the table with Elizabeth to his right James and Lilly sat on his left, Sirius was at the end of the table with Remus next to Elizabeth._

_"So how are you Lilly?" Tom asked turning to the woman next to him._

_"I'm very good, ah...sir." Lilly replied not quite sure what to call him. Tom chuckled at the scared teenagers._

_"Just call me Tom"_

_"Or Tommy!" Elizabeth giggled, earning a death glare from 'Tommy'._

_"So Tom, are you really Lord Voldermort?" Sirius asked seriously, the question caused Tom to chuckle._

_"Yes I am, but that was just a codename I used in school, like your Padfoot." Elizabeth smiled as a house elf popped up next to her._

_"Hello Poppins!" She said happily patting the bald head._

_"Hello Elizabeth, Dinner is ready to be served Master Tom. Would you like it now?" Poppins asked whilst bowing slightly to Tom._

_"Yes please Poppins" Poppins nodded and disappeared as the food appeared on the table._

_"Your house elf is very well spoken." Lilly said amazed._

_"He has been with me for many years, and I appreciate his help." Tom smiled "Now dig in."_

_The teenagers gladly did._

_"Tommy may I please have a drink?" Elizabeth asked._

_"Elizabeth you are too young!" Lilly exclaimed as Elizabeth was reaching for the firewhiskey._

_"Oh yes, I forgot you are 16 at the moment" Tom mumbled._

_"You two don t make any sense" Remus stared at Tom and Elizabeth._

_"What do you mean?" Elizabeth said nervously._

_"Well you, Elizabeth says stuff that you could not possibly know. And Voldermort supposedly graduated from Hogwarts 20 years ago! So how could you possibly be this young!" Everyone at the table was stunned._

_"I'm sorry." Everyone turned to Elizabeth. "It's all my fault I though that none of you would notice, Which is stupid of me you all are very smart!" _

_She took a deep breath and looked straight into Remus eyes. "I am not human, I m not really sure what I am but my Father is... a god of sorts. For hundreds of years I have appeared in your world to help set the humans back on track, on the way I have made many friends and had to leave them all." A lone tear fell down her cheek._

_"How old are you?" Lilly asked quietly._

_"476 years old." Tom place a hand on her shoulder silently lending his strength._

_"Dear Merlin. Let the girl have a drink!" Sirius cut through the silence causing everyone to laugh._

_"Thankyou Snuffles! Elizabeth gave a watery laugh. Father is going to kill me."_

_"Well he'll have to go through us first." Remus grinned giving Elizabeth a tight hug. "We all still love you" Everyone nodded in agreement._

* * *

_"Thankyou for letting everyone stay tonight" Elizabeth mumbled, snuggling into Tom's chest as they lay on his giant bed._

_"Well they are good kids, and I don't think they would have let you stay here by yourself." Tom chuckled. Elizabeth sighed in contentment as Tom ran his hands through her hair._

_"Yes they are quite over protective." she giggled. "Do you like them?" Tom thought for a moment._

_"Oh I don't know..." Elizabeth poked him. "Of course I do! They accepted you so easily, I was surprised."_

_"Same, but that's why we are friends. We stick together until the end."_

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Elizabeth asked as she placed a glass of milk on the bedside table, avoiding eye contact.

"Better." He replied. "Elizabeth, Why are you here?"

"Because I love you." Tom grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer.

"That's not what I meant." He growled. "Why wont you look at me?" Elizabeth finally did look at him, green meeting brown.

"I'm here to help Harry Potter." Tom was stunned and let go of her wrist.

"But I'm not evil anymore I don't want to kill him!"

"I know sweetie, but Dumbledore still wants Harry to be his savior, and for Harry to do that he needs to destroy you." Elizabeth took his face into her tiny hands "I will try and prevent anyone from getting hurt but it will take awhile to save Harry and Dumbledore can take over your mind again once he realises that you aren't under his control anymore. There is so much to do and I don't know how to do it!"

Tom pulled the crying girl to his chest.

"We will find a way, we will."

* * *

Draco stumbled through the gates, onto the grounds of Hogwarts. His Father had apperated him back to school after a huge lecture about trusting people. He stared up at the castle before deciding he couldn't be bothered dealing with the others, he walked around for awhile before sitting on a large rock that overlooked the lake.

"Ah Malfoy." Draco turned towards the voice before throwing his wand down next to his leg.

"I can't be bothered to fight right now, Potter. What do you want?" Draco groaned as he lay down stretching is arms above him.

"N-Nothing, just this is where I normally sit." Draco smirked as Potter stood there awkwardly.

"Well nothings stopping you from sitting down" Potter stood still for a moment before sitting down next to Draco. After a a few minutes of silence Potter looked over at Draco.

"This is weird..."

"Just adds to my already weird day."

"You wanna tell me about it?" Potter asked instantly regretting it afterwards. Malfoy pondered for a few moments whilst staring at Potter.  
"Ok Potter"  
Potter was so stunned all he could say was "Harry."  
Draco smiled slightly. "Draco."

* * *

So new story ^_^ I will probably write more of this one than Arya, seeing as I actually have insperation for Elizabeth ^_^

This story is dedicated to my sister Lea s2

(GAH! lets hope the page breaks work~!)


End file.
